


Hale of a time

by LowSodiumSalt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Crack, F/M, M/M, drama club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowSodiumSalt/pseuds/LowSodiumSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stiles and Derek walk into a bar. Just kidding, they're both forced into attending a Musical theatre class for completely different reasons. Technically they’re still the beginning of a terrible joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the town where I was born

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write / post this on a whim - with limited knowledge of the american education system, so if anything doesn't make sense then I appologise.

_“HELP WANTED – Drama and Musical theatre teachers’ assistant / Helper needed. Must have Minimal background in music and the ability to work in large groups – see Mr. Hale”_

Derek stared at the print out layer on the table in front of him, he wondered if he put as much force behind his glare as possible he could get it to spontaneously self combust, he was not that lucky. Instead he was forced to lift his gaze up from the slightly crumpled paper to his uncle who looked as if he was enjoying this greatly.

“No.” Was all Derek could say in response to the never spoken - question.

A sigh came from his left, “He wasn’t asking Derek,” his sister, Laura, said with another sigh.

“I’m not doing it.” Derek would be hard to budge on this, he’d be a child over it he didn’t care but this was quite possibly one of the stupidest ideas that his family had forced onto him.

“You have too; mom thought it would be a good idea for you to be social.” Laura confirmed, leaning her leg against the edge of the table.

“They’re going to be college students.” Derek almost spat the word. “All snotty kids who think they’re great because they’re going to get a degree in god knows what and end up failing by the end of it anyway”

“Hey, don’t forget you were a college student only a few years ago.” Yes, Derek had in fact graduated college with a teaching degree, he thought it was a great idea until he realised how much he hated kids, and teenagers, and adults, and pretty much everybody aside from his family – Uncle Peter not included.

“I don’t want to do it.” He pouted, _pouted,_ surly that would be enough for Laura to realise that this was going to go terribly wrong.

She smiled sadly at her younger brother before leaning forward and slapping a hand onto Dereks cheek. “Not going to work on me lil’bro.” She leant pack and pivoted on her heel before gracefully exiting the room, leaving Derek with peter who was looking far too amused for his own good.

“Now Derek, this is going to be fun.”

This was going to be hell.

 

\------

 

Stiles stared at the florescent blue door in front of him; he took a breath, reminding himself he was only here for a while. His thoughts lingered on the real reason he was standing in a deserted building half way across campus.

_“Drama club? Come on Scott that is the worst idea I’ve heard you come up with yet and you’ve came up with some pretty awful ideas.” Stiles, Scotts best friend and roommate, was fed up of everything - Not only was Scott currently infatuated with the beauty that is Allison Argent but he had enlisted Stiles’ help in wooing said girl. You could call it wooing, but Stiles prefers thinking that Scott has made no effort on that front, for his own second hand embarrassments sake._

_“Stiles” Scott whines from his current position on his bed, laid out on his back as he stretched his arms out above him. “but Allison is joining and only need you to be there for like the first 10 minutes of the induction and then you can split, please Stiles.”_

_Scott leant up on his elbows and curved his body to the side to turn face towards Stiles. “Please?”_

_“Oh god Scott not the puppy eyes” Scott frowned slightly; even still it looked like stiles was kicking a puppy. “urgh fine! Just make sure Hale doesn’t notice I’m there. “_

_Scott didn’t seem to hear anything after Stiles had agreed he turned the topic of conversation to the goddess of Allison who most certainly hung the moon in Scott’s eyes.  It’s a wonder he hadn’t started howling at it yet._

Stiles stifled a sigh as his thoughts reeled themselves back into present, he realised more time that he thought had passed because somebody was obnoxiously coughing behind him.  Stiles swore under his breath, he just had to be blocking the door didn’t he?

He turned to look at who couldn’t have just said excuse me like a normal person and found himself confused. Because whoever it was defiantly was not a college student, Stiles would have remembered a face like that – or a body like that – and they were defiantly not Hale.

“Are you going to move?” his voice was Dark and broody just like his outer appearance.

“Could I get a side of manners with that?” Stiles said, heavy on the sarcasm. Okay, yeah, that was slightly rude on Stiles’ part also but tall, dark and broody didn’t need to make his mood any worse.

The guys’ eyebrow twitched in irritation, his scowling face somehow becoming even more unpleasant if that was physically possible. “You’re blocking the door, not only are you a fire hazard but you’re putting people into an awkward situation where they have to ask you to move. Now move.”

Stiles could not be happier that he was not doing this and that thought along with Scotts happiness was the only things keeping him from walking away. Instead Stiles swallowed his pride and turned away before pushing the door open and walking in. Stiles found Scott on the far side of the hall sitting half way up the elevated seats and facing the oval stage. Stiles, being who he was, opted for the scenic route through the chairs and just leaped over each row until he reached Scott (he was going to regret those bruises later).

“You spoke to Allison yet?” Stiles opted for a easy conversation, avoiding of straying his eyes from Scott to see where Tall, Dark and Broody had ended up.

“No,” Scott sounded slightly defeated which was one of the things Scott should never sound like. Scott should forever be optimistic about it and damn if Stiles was going to let that change.

“Don’t worry yourself. There are about, what, 10 people in this room? You’ll have plenty of opportunity to talk to her. This is drama, lots of physical contact also; trust games and all that stuff.”

That seemed to perk Scott up who was now looking around the room with interest. Stiles took his chance to look around also, he recognised a few surprisingly – Lydia Martin and her douchebag boyfriend Jackson being two of them, along with Jacksons best friend Danny. Other than that Stiles was clueless to everybody else, there were two boys and a girl leaning against stacked chairs in the corner of the room, all sporting trademark leather jackets that made them look like they belonged in a performance of Grease.  

All talking came to the halt when Peter Hale entered the room and stood in the middle of the room, indicating that everybody should take a seat.  

Stiles sighed as Peter droned on about musical talent and how this can help you more than just performing. It was boring and all Stiles wanted to do was make his quick getaway, his interest piqued as he there his hand in the direction of the broody guy.

“My Nephew, Derek, has volunteered to help out in our future productions and events. If you are to sign up you must treat him with respect as you do me.” Stiles almost laughed about Derek looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here, volunteered his ass; he was probably made to do it.

“If you think you are cut out for this come and collect a signup sheet from me and take a seat closer to the front.”  

Stiles took this as his perfect opportunity to make his escape; he patted Scott on the shoulder and made for the exit.  

“Where do you think you’re going Mr.Stilinski?” _Crap._

Peter was watching Stiles like a hawk as he sheepishly rubbed a hand though his short hair. “I was just here for yanno, moral support? And now I am done, yanno, supporting so I think I should go”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to give it a try? I’m sure your over active brain could do with something to get rid of all that excess energy.” And this was why Stiles hated Peter, he was such a weirdo, and so far his nephew wasn’t looking too good either.

“I’m pretty sure I can do something else to do” far away from here.

“Like covering your teacher’s desk completely in cling film?” peter cocked an eyebrow, goddamn it _he knew._ Stiles had no idea how Peter managed to find out about Stiles’ pranking escapade but he seemed to be the only one who knew the pranks from 2 weeks ago were Stiles.

“This is black mail.” Stiles crossed his arms across his chest in defiance.

“You’re not the first one in this room who had to be coerced into this and you won’t be the last.” Stiles let his eyes wander towards Derek who was standing stiffly to Peters left looking entirely put out. Stiles sighed in defeat before sulking all the way back towards Scott who gave him a questioning look, Stiles merely shrugged before plonking down into his seat, and then proceeding to sulk.

“Great.” Peter clapped his hand together to gather everybodys attention, although it wasn’t like anybody had done anything but watch the interaction between Peter and stiles. “Has everybody heard of The Beatles?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall continue this, if you'd like me to continue posting then I shall! I'll probably update my tumblr of chapter progress / ideas and so on.


	2. Lived a man who sailed the sea

As it turned out Stiles _hated_ The Beatles.

He also hated any pop musical culture that came around in the 80’s – footloose is a terrible film, he doesn’t care what Peter says – and that this entire charade was a cruel and unusual punishment for something that did nobody any harm. Stiles watched as Peter collected the music quizzes off everybody, it was something Peter deemed necessary; if you we’re to have musical talent you needed to have musical taste. Stiles scoffed at the outdated choice of questions but decided not to voice his opinions.

Jackson, on the other hand, was outspoken, “What is this, the 60’s? You’re not going to expect us to perform something that was popular before we were born.” He scoffed before swearing sharply as Lydia – who sat to his left – extended her hand to dig her perfect nails into the flesh of his knee, she needed was doing this for Allison and damned if Jackson was going to back out of it on her.

Peter Hale deemed his as his perfect chance to get down the ground rules, he coughed into his fist before waiting his hands into the air, ignoring as his nephew rolled his eyes at the sceptical.

“Let me get things straight for you, and everybody else in this room. You have all pretty much sold your soul to me by simply accepting to join. You may leave if you wish, but if you do so you’ll be joining Mr.Stilinski over there in the ‘I have enough dirt on you to ruin your college experience’ corner.” He paused, watching the fleeting looks of horror and anger cross everybodies faces, some less so than others, before continuing. “You may have noticed that this may be a very unconventional Musical club or whatever you’re calling it. But as far as matters go you listen to me, oh, and my nephew of course.” He cocked his head in Dereks direction who barely even lifted his head in response.

“Now, any questions?”

“Yeah,” Stiles leant forward on his chair, “Are you two really related?”

 

\---

 

The meeting ended with minor injuries, and Stiles would keep these battle scars close to his heart and one day remember how much he regretted a lot of his decisions in collage. Agreeing to attend that stupid Musical induction with Scott had gave him a severe dent in his confidence and he’d left with a bruised ego and a lot less house of free time a week.

“I said I was sorry Stiles what more can I do?” Scott whined, trailing after Stiles like a lamb.

“You’d better get you’re blanket”

“Why?”

“Because you’re so in the dog house tonight”

“ _Stiles_ ” He whined again and Stiles flung his hands up into the air in surrender, a inhuman sound erupting from the back of his throat followed by a ‘Oh my _god_ ’

“How was I supposed to know it was going to be like this?”

“Because what part of Peter Hale is normal?” Stiles questioned, “Nothing, nothing about him is normal. So any clubs to do with him are going to be weird and embarrassing and hell. Scott it’s going to be _hell_.”

“But he has his Nephew helping him, it might not be so bad” Scott tried and failed to make the best of a bad situation and Stiles almost pitied his naivety, almost.

“His nephew who has the social skills of a _rock_ and an attitude that could put Jackson to shame, I bet he hates everybody for the sake of it. Have you seen the music Peter wants us to look at? That guy looks like he’d keel over at the thought of happy music.” Scott was starting to look slightly horrified but Stiles continued anyway. “He looked like he wanted to leave as much as we did, there is no hope for us Scott. We are not the breakfast club and right now this is making us seem like the shitty version of Glee”

“You watched Glee?”

Stiles sighed, Scott was great when you desperately needed help but when it came to other things he was as clueless as a puppy. It wasn’t exactly as bad as Stiles made it seem – it’d actually seem quite fun if Stiles wasn’t blackmailed into doing it. It seemed like they’d be doing a lot of public performing and being an ‘outside of the box’ type of club.

Stiles drew out a long sigh, pulling at his plaid shirt as it rolled up slightly. It’d be okay, he’d make the most of it, and he was just being over dramatic.

 

\---

 

Derek was fuming, his anger almost hot enough to burn anything in the immediate vicinity.

“What do you mean you’re not actually running the club?” He all but shouted at Peter who was currently planning – or plotting, it was the same thing to Peter.

“Now, now Derek, it’s not like I’m not going to be there at all.” In retrospect peter should have possibly explained to everybody that he was not in fact going to be over looking everything they do – he was going to be the one deciding what they’re doing, planning in the background for ideas and performances. Coach Finstock had begrudgingly agreed to be the overseer of the club, to make sure everything was going as it should and hopefully bring more attention to the club itself.

“This isn’t what I signed up for,” He had calmed slightly, but not much. The anger was rolling off his shoulders in waves and peters reassurances had done little to soothe him.

“You didn’t sign up at all Derek,” Peter stood up out of his chair and sauntered around the table with a bundle of papers in hand, “Here are the main few ideas to get the ball rolling, any alterations must be ran by me beforehand but other than that you have free rein with creativity.”

He sighed at his Nephews stubborn attitude; he never knew when to accept help. “You’re a teacher Derek, so teach.”

Dereks shoulders finally relaxed under the watchful eye of Peter, he took a seat opposite his uncle and set about to work. He was stubborn and he wasn’t backing out now; he’d make the best of whatever Peter had started – even he didn’t know what he was doing but he’d do it and he’d do it well.

 

\---

 

When Stiles and Scott arrived at the hall a few days later what they were not expecting was Coach Finstock shouting directions to the other students.

“A circle people! Does this look like a circle of chairs to you?”  He shouted in every direction, ordering chairs to be shifted back and forth.

Scott and Stiles sent each other questioning glances before smiling with a shrug; it’d be explained once they got down there.  The circles of chairs made Stiles think of a rehabilitation centre that you see on tv; the ones that you need to state your name and how long you have been off drugs for.

“Thank you!” Coach boomed across the hall, “Now that everybody is here we can start.”

“Um Coach?” Scott started, “Why are you here?”

“Excellent question Mccall! I am going to be overlooking your progress in this workshop while Derek here,” He waved a hand in Dereks direction, “Is in charge of you”

Stiles choked on a laugh, “You? You’re going to be running this?”  The scowl on Dereks face make Stiles think twice about laughing out loud.

“Yes,” he ground out, “is that such a shock?”

Stiles has always been the type to poke at a lions cage, and now was no different. “It is actually, you seem the more glaring at a distance kinda guy.”

Derek cocked an eyebrow but choose not to respond instead he clasp his hands together and gained everybodies attention. “You all know what you’re here for, and I don’t know and don’t care about getting to know you all but let’s just go round the circle and say your names for the sake of it”

They started at Danny and then continued onto Lydia who flipped her hair behind her shoulder, asserting her place in the group with just a single word; her name.  Jackson was obviously second, and soon after it had finally gone around the circle and bade it over to Stiles.

“I’m Stiles and I am here because Peter made me.” He felt the need to add as an afterthought. Derek didn’t look amused, or just didn’t care because instead of baiting Stiles like many would have he answered with a simple “Join the club”

Now that was just sad but Stiles took what he could get. “I already have, like I said your uncle made me.” He smiled smugly at Derek whose eyebrows inched closer towards each other in a frown, but then soon transformed into something akin to a smile as he straightened his back to address the room.

“Thank you for volunteering Mr.Stilinski,” Derek stated, the smile cracking at the corners of his lips.

“Wait what?” Stiles squawked, Volunteered for what?

“Since you love to talk, it would be great idea for you to a lead in our first experiment.” Derek handed him a sheet of paper and then passed it around the rest of the group. Stiles glanced at the paper placed in his hands and then back up at Derek who glanced at him, smiling at him as if willing Stiles to back down.

Oh Stiles definitely hated The Beatles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapter is so back and forth but I just wanted to get it written and posted tonight. I decided I'm going to post a chapter a day for a week (or try too ) and then if I hated it I'd go back and edit it (I'm still going to edit this one desperately).  
> I have so much planned for this fic and the characters (yes you'll meet them all eventually!), so I have a slight feeling this will be rather long.  
> I'll keep updating my tumblr (its the same name as on here guys!) with ideas and music and small little things from the fic I guess.  
> thank you for all the Kudos also!

**Author's Note:**

> I shall continue this, if you'd like me to continue posting then I shall! I'll probably update my tumblr of chapter progress / ideas and so on.


End file.
